


【SDS翻译】Blow out the candles I still hear them say(Wishes come true in this special way)

by guanaijun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanaijun/pseuds/guanaijun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>标题: Blow out the candles I still hear themsay (Wishes come true in this special way)</p><p>作者: felisblanco</p><p>警告: Wee!cest，成人内容无细节描写；有虐</p><p>CP：无差</p><p>分级: PG-13</p><p>字数: 英文7145，中文13396</p><p>梗概: Sam十五岁了，Dean要下地狱了</p><p>作者的话: 标题来源于MartyRobbins 的一首歌《Blow Out The Candles》，没有beta，写给Sam Winchester的第24个生日。</p><p>翻译beta: 可爱的 ikerestrella</p>
            </blockquote>





	【SDS翻译】Blow out the candles I still hear them say(Wishes come true in this special way)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blow out the candles I still hear them say (Wishes come true in this special way)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/119924) by [felisblanco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco). 



Sam十五岁的那年，Dean不再酗酒。

他十九岁了，在大多数州里还有两年才到合法饮酒年龄，但在很长时间里，啤酒和威士忌已经成为了他生活中的恒定部分，正如从十二岁开始，他也记不得有多少次开车也成了他的任务。你做的是你不得不做的事，而有时候，只是有时候，当爸爸由于失血过多、精疲力竭或者只是平常的喝醉，状态不适合开车时，只有Dean来帮忙才是对的，那是好儿子应该做的事。

但后来有时候，只是有时候，比起一个儿子，爸爸更需要一个朋友，一个知己，如果是一边喝着酒一边结交的那种更好。

Dean十五岁生日之前的那个圣诞节，他觉得这应该是自己开始接替这个任务的时候了，让他来总要好过让一些陌生人来。John喝得太多时嘴巴向来不严实，他会诅咒恶魔以及人们的无知，而他们无法承担引起这种注意的后果。所以当John在平安夜里打算去酒吧时，Dean已经准备好一瓶Jack Daniels威士忌和两个杯子在他们歪斜的餐桌旁等着他。John看到后突然停下了脚步，他先是看着桌上的东西，然后抬头看着他的大儿子，Dean以一副无聊的样子看着他，看他是否敢拒绝自己。

而John没有。

圣诞节早上八点钟，这是Dean的第一次宿醉，他觉得自己像是快死了。这比那次在蒙大拿州放倒了他一个多星期的流感还要糟糕，那是他记忆里自己病得最厉害的一次。当他翻了个身转向Sam的床时，那个动作足以让他的胃部翻江倒海。Sam给了他一个愤怒的表情，屈抱着的膝盖几乎贴着他的耳朵，他把脸埋在那本Dean帮爸爸选的关于内战的书里。Dean的抽屉里有一包酸条糖，如果他还能熬过接下来的十分钟的话，他打算把它给Sam。

“哦，上帝，Sammy……”Dean呻吟着，他笨拙地挥着手，试着决定自己是该再次昏过去还是跑进洗手间里。

Sammy只是轻哼了一声然后翻了一页书，他非常愤怒，看着哥哥糟糕的状态，心里只觉得蔑视。“你活该。你连十五岁都不到，Dean，你不应该喝酒的，我没法相信爸爸竟然……”

“Sam，闭嘴。操，别在一旁婆婆妈妈的了，帮我站起来不然我就要……”没错。

“Dean？”

“Sa—！”他弓起身子，吐得整个床单都是。

Sam起身躲开：“Dean！噢！别在这儿！”

半个小时后，当Dean终于从洗手间出来时，床头柜上放着一杯水和两片止痛药。床单已经被抽走了，窗户大开着。Sam在另一张床上睡着了，爸爸打鼾的回声穿过大厅传了过来。

Dean喝了一口水吞下药片，他站了一会儿没动，然后爬上了他弟弟的床，把他一大半毯子偷了过来。

“圣诞快乐，Sam。”

Sam没有回答，但是过了一会儿他翻过了身，然后挪近了些，紧紧地靠在Dean身边，把脸埋在了他的脖子里。他们一直睡到了中午。

下午一点钟，他们已经上路了。

从那之后，这几乎变成了一种惯例。猎鬼成功后，Dean和John会一起喝啤酒；一无所获时，他们会喝威士忌。Dean不介意，他相当快地适应了烈性液体的味道。随着夜色流逝和爸爸的愈发胡言乱语，他也从一开始小口地抿变成了更大口地喝。他是这样认为的，自己喝得越多，John就喝得越少，而John喝得越少，事情变得糟糕的几率也就越小。

Sam站在门廊看着他们，显得渺小而格格不入，就像突然发现自己是成人世界里唯一的孩子，而这或多或少也是事实。

Dean正在长大，比他应有的速度快，却比他认为自己所需要的速度慢。爸爸需要他成为一个男人，一个猎人，一个寻找杀害妈妈的凶手时的搭档。Sam也需要他，但那是不同的。Sam需要的是一个大哥，但更重要的是他需要一个“父亲”。Dean试着两者兼顾，但有时他也无能为力。有时候他只想做Dean而已，但那并不重要，他做的是他不得不做的事，事情就是这样。

但Dean也不是唯一一个正在长大的人，就在Dean的十七岁生日不久之后，Sam像一棵豆茎一样发芽生长起来。他的手脚在过分瘦长的身体上显得有些发育过度，但爸爸每个月给他们的加强训练帮他增加了许多同龄人根本不知道自己会有的肌肉。他细长的胳膊变得紧实，瘦骨嶙峋的胸膛也开始饱满起来。在很多方面他仍是有些笨拙的，大脑还不太跟得上身体，在其他方面，他美得难以置信。看着Sam打拳击时有点像是在看着一头新生的小牛犊站了起来，然后开始奔跑。Dean意识到自己正看着弟弟，想知道Sam还有多久就会在其他方面也超过自己，还有多久Sam就不再需要他了。他应该感到放松的，但现在他却只觉得空虚。

又是一个周五的晚上，一瓶酒很快就见了底。Dean的头很重，思维迟缓且混乱不清。他早已迷失在了爸爸漫无边际的胡言乱语里，爸爸说的是一些关于鬼魂、信命抑或是信念的故事，他记不得了。那些话语被慢慢倾吐出来，还带着停顿和犹豫，它们的出现通常意味着Dean很快就能带着爸爸回家了。他很疲倦，而且出于某些原因，他无比地孤单。Sam在房间里待了一整晚，独自生着闷气。他非常愤怒，而Dean也记不得他愤怒的原因了。他很讨厌Sam生气，生气的Sam看着他时，他感觉自己向他承诺过的每个“绝不会让他失望”的事，好像都让他失望了。

“Dean？”

他抬起头，看到的是爸爸有些迷离的眼睛。“爸爸？”

“该睡觉了，孩子。”

他点点头。“好，没错。”

他帮着John站了起来，穿过屋子去他自己的房间，然后John就倒在了床上，还没来得及脱下衣服就睡着了。Dean帮爸爸脱掉了鞋，给他盖上了薄毯子，然后他有些摇晃地走回了他和Sam的房间，在走廊前犹豫地停了下来。

月色从窗帘的缝隙间洒落，为Sam的后背染上了银色的条纹，他正蜷缩着身子侧睡着，被单被他攥在拳头里，有些混乱地缠在他长长的腿上，他的背上闪着一点汗水的反光。Dean走了过来，轻轻地把被单从Sam瘦长的四肢上解开，然后拉上来盖在他的周围。他已经感觉有点难受了，额头后面开始一阵头疼，还有胃里酒精哗哗作响的一场飓风。

他叹了口气坐在了床上，伸出手撩开Sam眼前蓬松的头发。他知道接下来的几天里Sam都会怒火中烧，但他也知道，第二天早上，他的旁边就会出现一杯水和能抑制他的头疼的止痛药。

“你为什么要这么做？”

这受了伤的声音吓了他一跳。Sam的眼睛仍是闭着的，嘴唇不悦地用力上撅，他扭曲着的手指正抓着那下面的床单。

“什么？我为什么要怎么做，Sammy？”

“喝这么多酒，我不喜欢你喝酒。”

Dean闭上了眼睛，他们以前也谈过这个，他都记不清他们谈过多少次了。他从来不曾真正有过答案，起码不曾有过他想要告诉Sam的答案。“Sammy，老兄……你知道的，爸爸，他……”

“你吓到了我。”

Dean往后退了退，他突然有些冷。“什么？Sammy，你知道我永远不会伤害你的。”

“我讨厌他喝酒，他声音很吵，还说着蠢话，而且……有时候他还愤怒又刻薄。可现在你也开始喝酒了，一直喝。”

“Sam，他需要我变得……像他一样，像个成年人，而我已经是了。”Dean在Sam把脸埋进了枕头时叹了口气。“他在这里喝酒总比在酒吧好，对吧？他喝醉以后就会……说一些东西，我是在保护他的安全，保护我们的安全。”

“你喜欢这样吗？”

Dean眨了眨眼，他从没想过这问题。他不喜欢那个味道，啤酒倒没事，但是再烈一些的酒就会烧喉咙。从某些方面来说它们会让他感觉不错，但从其他方面而言则让他的感觉更加糟糕。他也不太明白，既然酒并不会令人感觉好一点、反而只会让人难过并且希望尽失，爸爸为什么依然总是在喝。

“挺好的，我不介意。”

Sam抬头看了看，他的愤怒已经消失了，看起来只是迷茫而困惑。“我还有两周就十五岁了。”

“我知道。”Dean叹了口气，想知道Sam想要什么不可能得到的东西。他存了点钱，但那才勉强够买一个蛋糕“我会陪你过生日的，让你过得开心，我发誓。”

“你开始和爸爸喝酒时就是十五岁。”

他很累，很醉，不明白Sam为什么要那样地看着自己。“我知道，当时我也在场。我们能明天再说吗，我……”

“我不想喝酒，喝酒以后闻起来很恶心，而且还会让你难受。”Sam吞了下口水然后移开目光，眼睛里含着眼泪。“你能不能跟爸爸说，然后……然后告诉他我不想喝酒？”

Dean注视着他，然后就明白了。他不知道是该笑还是该哭。“天啊，Sammy，你不用……没有人想让你……”

“并不是因为我还是个小孩儿，因为我已经不是了，”Sam打断了他。“我只是不想，而且……而且……”

“Sammy，没关系的。爸爸不会让你喝酒的，我永远都不会让你喝酒的，你还是个孩子。”

“你也是！”

是的，但我想让你继续当个孩子，就算只是再久一点也好。“那不一样，你知道的。而且如果你在……最起码十八岁之前碰酒的话，我会揍你的。”

Sam用手擦了一把脸然后抬起了头：“他不会生气吗？”

“不会的，Sammy，他不会生气。”

“好吧。”他的声音很小，带着不确定。“我也不想猎鬼。”

Dean皱着眉：“老兄，可你已经在猎鬼了，虽然是些小东西但是……”

Sam抬起头，仍然像婴儿般柔软的脸上紧绷着倔强。“我不想再猎鬼了。”

Dean不知道该如何反应了，于是决定开始嘲笑。他抬起了眉毛，嘴角带着嘲弄：“为什么，你害怕了？”

“ 是的。”

Sam的声音里没有任何犹豫，只有坦诚，他的眼里只有恐惧，Dean感觉他的反胃感加剧了。

“Sammy……”

Sam看向别处，咬紧了牙：“而且我也不想再用假证件，不想再偷别人的钱，还有……还有……”

“你不想像我一样。”他应该高兴的，但那就是很伤人。

Sam摇了摇头：“我不想变得像他一样，我也不想你变得像他一样。”

又是到了这一步。Dean伸出手摸了摸Sam蓬松的刘海，想要给他抚慰，但Sam却弹开了，Dean叹了叹气。

“他是个英雄。”

“他会死的。”他的声音那么小，负载着恐惧，它像是刺在了Dean的腹部。

“Sam，不会的。”

“会的，然后你也会死，我不想让你死。”Sam的呼吸滞住了，他扭过头，眼睛紧紧地闭着。“我不想让你死，Dean。”

“我不会死的。”

“我做了噩梦梦见你死了，一直在做。”他瘦瘦的肩膀在颤抖，Dean用手掌抚上Sam的脸颊，那儿滚烫而潮湿。

“我不会死的，Sammy。”

“我只想我们一家人找个地方住下来，我们都一起，而且不用猎鬼。”

Dean有些恼怒地闭上了眼睛：“那是不可能的，Sam。”

“我恨他。”

“不，你不恨他。”

“我恨你。”

房间陷入了沉寂，Sam凝滞的呼吸声和Dean吃力的呼吸声在黑暗里呼应着，那句话悬在他们两个人之间，像一句耳光。Sam转过了身，把脸埋在Dean的腿上，他长长的胳膊紧紧缠在了他的腰上。

“对不起，我不是那个意思，真的对不起。Dean，你知道我不恨你的，对吗？”

“没关系。”他的声音比他预想的沙哑，他的喉咙发紧，甚至有些疼。

“不，有关系。我不知道我为什么会那么说。”Sam抬起头用饱含着眼泪的眼睛看着他，他的下唇颤抖。“我爱你，Dean，非常爱你。”

他想推开Sam然后跑出这个房间，他想喝完酒瓶里剩下的然后出去买更多酒。但他只是眨眨眼重复道：“没关系的。”

“你原谅我了？”

“对，是的。我当然原谅你了，Sammy。”

他任由自己被推翻，倒在床上，胳膊自然而然地在Sammy依偎得离自己更近时环住了他。他兄弟热热的呼吸扫了过来，让他的脖子滴下汗水。

“也许……也许等我再大一点，我们可以一起走。去某个地方，只有你和我，Dean。”

“也许吧。”他并没有真的在听，他的意识仍是漆黑空洞的。

“我们可以去上大学然后找份工作，或许还能养条狗。”

“当然了。”

“你还好吗？”

“还好，Sammy，只是有点累。”他的头痛突然变得严重，他闭上了眼睛，攥紧了拳头。“你就……睡觉吧，好吗？”

“好的。”Sam叹了一声，用鼻子蹭了蹭Dean的脖颈。“就在这儿好吗”

“当然了。”

他们安静地躺着，他转头时以为Sam终于已经睡着了，而当Dean睁开眼时，Sam正咬着嘴唇，凝视着他。

“我是认真的，Dean？我爱你。”

“Sammy……”

“我们从来不说这句话，为什么我们从来不说？Simon的妈妈总是跟他说我爱你。”

“我不是妈妈，Sammy。”

“她曾经……妈妈曾经跟你说过吗？”

Dean挣扎着让自己不推开Sam然后起身离开这张床，也许是酒精在弱化他，但他突然觉得想哭：“是的，是的，她说过。”

“那她对我说过吗？”Sam的声音那么小，他听起来像是四岁，而不是十四。

“当然说过，她一直都会对你说，Sammy，她……”Dean吞了吞口水，他的胸口发疼。“她非常爱你。”

Sam移开目光，他的声音就像在在耳语：“我一点也不知道爸爸爱不爱我。”

“Sam……”

“有时候，他喝醉的时候，他就像她的死是我的错那样地看着我。”Sam蜷缩起来，就像是在等着Dean来确认这件事，来告诉自己他也是这么认为的。

“不，Sam，绝对不会。”Dean收了收自己环抱着Sam胸膛的手臂，他能感觉到他弟弟的心脏正自己手掌下疯狂地跳动着。“他真的是爱你的，非常爱你。”

“那你呢？”

“那我什么？”

“你爱我吗？”

他沉默了很长一段时间，然后终于允许自己转过头，直直地看进Sam的眼睛：“是的，我爱你。”他靠近吻了吻Sam的脸颊。“我比爱这个见鬼的世界里的任何东西都要爱你。”

Sam的呼吸凝滞了，然后他转过了头，用自己的嘴唇捉住了Dean的，他的唇上带着泪水和感恩。Dean僵住了，他没能反应过来，直到一条温暖的舌头伸了出来舔了舔他的嘴唇。然后他扼住了Sam的脖颈，让他们的唇瓣碰撞在一起，他用力而绝望地吻着Sam，在感觉到两只温暖的手滑上自己的身体时他微微颤抖，直到他感觉带着轻颤的手指摸上了自己的大腿，他猛地后退，把Sam推开，震惊地看着他。

“Dean？”

他下了床，跌跌撞撞地进了洗手间，他还没关上门就已经吐掉了半瓶威士忌，听到Sam爬下了床以后他蹒跚地跪着去锁上了门，然后爬回了厕所边继续呕吐。

“Dean？开门，Dean，求求你了。我很抱歉，Dean？”

他没有回答，他无法回答。他的心脏正在胸膛里震如雷鸣，太猛烈了，他很确定它任何时候都有可能爆炸。即便他想开门，他也知道自己没法站起来，他觉得自己可能会就这样死在这儿，他希望自己可以。

他能闻到自己呼吸里的酒精味，能感觉到它在他的静脉里嗡嗡作响，它们让他觉得恶心且困惑，感到自己是如此该死的愚蠢，他想狠狠地把头撞进墙里。如果他没有醉成这样的话这是绝对不可能发生的，他究竟在想什么，像刚才那样玩弄Sam？让他以为……因为那肯定是他做过的什么事导致的，或者是他说过的什么，让Sammy……上帝！小Sammy，只是渴望别人的爱，任何形式的爱，所以他觉得自己必须得……而Dean非但没有帮他弄清楚一切，反而还回吻了他而且……上帝，但他的味道是那么甜美，柔软，温暖而且……

Dean撑在马桶边的指关节发白，他的胃又一次开始抽搐。

他都做了什么？他到底他妈的做了些什么？

Sam已经不再苦苦哀求他开门，但Dean仍能听见他在薄薄的门的另一边轻轻的哭声。他祈祷着爸爸听不见，但他同时也知道他才是他应得的结局，John应该过来然后疯狂地揍他，或许杀了他会是一种恩慈。

当一切都终于安静下来时，像是已经过去了一个永恒，Dean蹒跚地站起来，用清水漱了漱口然后走向那扇门。在他眼里那扇门绝不仅仅是由三合板做成的。门的那边是Sam被毁灭的童年，被毁掉的成为正常人的所有可能。Dean拒绝成为那颗谋杀掉Sam的纯真的子弹，他仍然不知道该怎么做，但无论如何他一定会让一切重新回到正轨。

他尽量安静地打开了门，然后发现Sam已经蜷缩在地板上睡熟了。他的脸上满是眼泪和鼻涕，在红肿的眼睛的对比下脸颊显得格外苍白。他看起来只有十岁，Dean的胃部又抽动了一下。

简单的方法是把Sam留在这儿，留给爸爸，明早他发现时Dean已经逃到千里之外了。

但是Dean从来没有在任何事情上选过简单的方法。

他跪在Sam边上，轻柔地用胳膊摇醒他：“嘿，Sam，Sammy，醒醒。”

“呃？”Sam混乱而困惑地眨着朦胧的睡眼看着他。

“得把你弄到床上睡，孩子，来吧。”

“Dean？”Sam任由自己被拉起来，但当Dean拽着他穿过大厅时他僵住了，然后他试着抓住Dean，用力地把他拉近：“Dean，我很抱歉，Dean？”

“不是你的错，Sam，好吗？”他听见了爸爸在另一间房里的咳嗽声，然后他推着Sam走过大厅。“去床上，现在就去。”

“你疯了吗？”Sam狂乱地对他低语。“我真的很抱歉，Dean，求你了。”

“嘘，安静。”

他们到了自己房间的门槛前，他关上了门，然后把Sam推到他的床上：“Sammy，伙计，拜托，我喝断片了，老兄。”他摇了摇头，朝Sam咧开一个假笑。“我以为你是个小妞，你得剪剪头发了，弟弟。”

Sam盯着他，眨了眨眼，他眼中的伤痛代替了恐惧。“但是……”

“Sammy，睡觉吧。”Dean转身脱掉了牛仔裤，然后跳上了他自己的床打着哈欠：“操，我好累。就……闭上嘴睡觉吧。”

他闭着眼睛控制着自己的呼吸，听着来自Sam的任何响动。过了一会儿他听到了拖着走路的声音，然后灯灭了。他能听见Sam在另一边的呼吸声，小小的滞结让Dean的眼睛有些刺痛。过了一会儿它们慢了下来，他听见他低声说：“我爱你，Dean。对不起，我只想……我不想让你觉得恶心，我只是……请你别恨我。”

Dean没有回答。

第二天早晨，他假装并没有注意到Sam看他的眼神，没注意到那些狗狗眼和他所有的恐惧。在试着一次又一次找Dean单独聊聊并一次又一次不被理会之后，Sam终于放弃了。他像是终于消失在了他自己的思维世界里，而当John问Dean发生了什么的时候，Dean耸了耸肩说他不知道。那一晚他听见了Sam哭着入睡，但次日早晨他们又表现得都像是什么都不曾发生。

一周以后，他们打败了一只恶作剧鬼，在身上的淤青和伤口被清理好以后，Dean给了爸爸一个抱歉的微笑。他猛地扭头转向坐在餐桌旁全神贯注于一本书的Sam。“Sammy需要一些作业上的帮助，你不介意吧？”

Sammy事实上已经很多年不需要Dean或者任何人在作业上的帮助了，他们都知道。Dean想让自己看起来愤恼些，但他觉得爸爸可以直接看穿他。Dean扫了一眼Sam，他带着吃惊的注目突然被感激所取代，这深刻的感激让爸爸脸上的失望相比而言都显得黯淡了。

“你确定吗？我们可以……”John停了停，然后点头。“好吧，我要出去了，别熬得太晚。”

“我们不会的。”

他们交换了一个眼神，而Dean咽了一下口水，John的眼睛因为悲伤而有了短暂的柔和。然后他就转过身离开了，静静地关上了身后的门。

Sam一动不动地坐着，垂眼看着书。Dean略过了他，去冰箱拿出了两罐汽水。他把其中一罐放在Sam面前的桌上，然后拿着另一罐坐到沙发上，伸手拿起了遥控器。

“谢谢。”Sam的声音很安静，他并未抬头。

“无所谓。”Dean找到了旧版的《阴阳魔界》的重播，于是专心看了起来，把脚翘在小桌子上。“你只要……别告诉他。”

Sam终于抬起眼看了看。“我猜他会发现的，我的意思是，除非这只是个一次性事件。”

Dean并没有真的想过下一次的事，但Sam声音里的希望让他打定了主意：“他会处理好的。”

他盯着电视，没有看进去屏幕上演的东西，而是沉迷在自己所想的事里。他甚至都不知道Sam什么时候起的身，Sam就已经靠着他的肩膀坐了下来。他稍微地躲开了一点，瞪了他兄弟一眼。

“老兄，你在干什么？”

“看《阴阳魔界》。”Sam朝他咧着嘴笑笑，然后靠得更近了点。“我已经写完作业了。”

“地方多的是，兄弟，过去点。”

Sam摇摇头：“不。”

“Sam，我是说真的。”他推了推他的弟弟，但Sam顽固地自己又压了回来。

“Dean，别再犯蠢了，我不会再吻你的，好吗？”他的声音里的受伤让Dean的心发紧。

“我不知道你在说什么，只是别再偎过来了，伙计。”

“我不是……”Sam恼火地叹了口气。“我们一直都是这样坐的，Dean。所以如果那件事没什么好说的，那一切也都没有什么要改变的理由，对吗？”明显的伤痛被拙劣地隐藏在这嘲讽之下。

Dean犹豫了。Sam说得没错，他向来都是这样粘人地找到任何能趴在Dean的大腿上的机会，不论是在车里，在电视机前的沙发上，又或者是他们不得不睡一张床的那次；不论是小小的胖嘟嘟的时候，还是到高一些瘦一些的时候，他的胳膊和腿都缠着Dean，好像他是Sam的泰迪熊什么的；他把头靠在Dean的肩膀上，蓬乱的头发挠得Dean的鼻子发痒……在这之前Dean都从没介意过，事实上他已经十分习惯这样了，他们甚至并不曾发现他们这个年纪的男孩儿这么亲密有多奇怪。而现在他能想到的只剩下这样做有多么不正确。

“是吗？也许到了该改变的时候了。你已经不是小孩子了，Sam，不要再表现得像个孩子。”

Sam僵住不动了，Dean屏住了呼吸。

当Sam抽身后退然后慢慢站起来时，Dean最想做的是把他拉回来坐下，之前他与Sam火炉般温热的身体相偎的那片肌肤变得一片冰冷。他的喉咙发紧，说不出想要说的话。取而代之的是他冷静地抬头看着Sam，拒绝承认看到了他沮丧的双眼里显而易见的伤痛。

Sam站着没有动，他没有看Dean，转身回到了他们的房间，轻轻关上了身后的门。

电视屏幕上一个女孩儿正在他面前哭，Dean闭上了眼睛，慢慢地呼气然后吸气，一遍遍这样重复，直到他的脑袋感觉不再沉重，而他的心则沉了下去。他能做到的，他必须得做到，这是唯一的方法。

他向来没注意过在正常的基准之上他们究竟有多少肢体接触。Sam每天触碰他多少次，他有多经常触摸Sam——背上的轻拍，肩膀交叠的拥抱，争抢遥控器或者最后一块鸡肉时玩闹的摔跤。而现在他们无声地达成了这个“无触碰协议”，失去肢体接触几乎是痛苦的。他看到寒冷和疏离，除了他们之间如今已经不再存在的触碰以外，他没法把精力集中在任何事情上。Sam也许就坐在他附近或是走在他身旁，但他们之间就像有着一堵墙，寒冷而寂静。他总是能发现Sam会朝他这边看，眼睛里满是受伤，随着时间的流逝，他还发现了愤怒和沮丧。他们几乎不怎么说话了，Dean对于让一切保持自然随意的尝试很快就被Sam的静默击垮。

爸爸终于把Dean拉到了一旁问他他们俩到底在搞什么鬼，Dean耸耸肩，把一切归罪于青春期以及Sam现在是一个情绪化的喜怒无常的讨厌鬼。

“好吧，解决这个问题。如果有必要的话就打一架，但是别再见鬼地生闷气了。”John用手擦了把脸，看起来心力交瘁。“解决问题，Dean，你们两个这摊破事要把我逼疯了。”

“是的，长官。”

可是他并不知道要怎么解决，不知道如果不让他们两个回到起点的话该如何解决这个问题，而回到起点就意味着唇齿相磨，地狱在前。如果他能把那一次轻描淡写为一个一次性的意外事件、怪罪于他醉得不省人事而Sam正心理脆弱就好了，但是他不能，因为他能感觉到Sam用着那样眼含渴求的表情看着自己，因为他知道自己躺在床上听着Sam辗转反侧而他能想到的只有Sam嘴巴的滋味、他唇瓣的柔软；Sam温暖的呼吸扫过他皮肤时的感觉仍然萦绕在他的心头。

一切都被搞砸了，他也不知道该怎样让一切变好，变回原样。而最糟糕的是，如果他有机会把那个吻从记忆里抹除的话，他是不会愿意的，永远不会，即便那样就意味着Sam又会开始对他笑了。

但他必须得有所动作，Sam的生日还有两天就到了，他根本无法忍受他们要像这样给他过生日。

第二天早晨，他把Sam送到了学校，然后开着Impala去了小镇。很幸运的是巴诺书店正在春季促销，他的钱刚好够买一本新的拉丁词典和一张可以换十杯Sam喜欢的星巴克摩卡拿铁的礼品卡。

他把礼物卡和一张画着一只正在咀嚼食物、舌头伸在嘴角外的犀牛的贺卡一起放进了信封，他在里面粗糙地写道：“而你闻起来也像它”，然后又用更显整齐些的字写上了“生日快乐，Sammy”。他希望这能让Sam笑一笑，不要再沉浸在他阴沉的情绪里了。这些日子里他就像是从来没有真正认识过Sam一样。

就在回公寓的半路上，他把车停到了一旁，又在卡片的角落加上了一句“爱你的，Dean”。他感到有些尴尬，甚至希望自己从来不曾这么做过，但他仍然能记得Sam声音里的不安全感，他问Dean是否认为他们的父母爱着他，问Dean是否爱着他。Dean从不认为他曾经给过Sam任何可以质疑他的爱的理由，但是Sam仍然觉得他需要这样问。那是永远绝对不应该发生的。

他回到家，发现爸爸正在收拾行李，他眼中带着热切，基本上没有抬头，而是指了指贴在厨房餐桌上的剪报，然后继续把东西扔进包里。“路易斯安那州，我要去一阵子。”

也就意味着最少一周半。

“明天就是Sam的生日了。”

John迟疑了一下，然后拉上了包。当他看向Dean时眼神露出了艰难的神色，像是他已经准备好了接受即将到来的控告。很明显他已经忘记了。“这是无可奈何的事，他会理解的。”

他不会的，可是Dean很识趣，没有和他争执。于是他严肃地点点头，走了过去靠在厨房的小柜台上，看着爸爸整装待发。“我给他买了一本词典，”他终于说道，然后在John僵滞住时感受到了奇妙的得意。“一本新的拉丁语字典”。

John抬起头，这一次他的愧疚非常明显，即便他想试着掩藏。“等我回来时我会给他带点东西的。”

不，你不会的，Dean心里默默想着，他知道只要猎鬼一开始，这件事就会被忘得一干二净。可从他嘴里说出的却是：“我到时会带他去吃个麦当劳什么的。”

John点点头然后掏起了他的钱包，表示已经清楚地收到了信息。Dean拿过了钱，塞进了口袋里然后给了爸爸一个小小的微笑。他已经尽力了，确实，他们不能再做更多要求了。

“你们两个又开始说话了？”

Dean垂下目光。“我在努力。”

“很好，不论如何，Dean，他是你的兄弟。”

那才算是问题所在吧， Dean看着爸爸的卡车开走，心里想着，他是我见鬼的兄弟。

学校一放学他就要去接Sam，然后他们就会一路寂静无声地开车回家，Sam在他们停车时就注意到卡车不见了，但他什么都没有说，只是撇了撇嘴然后下了车，关上了身后的车门。一般来说Dean会抱怨他对他的宝贝太差劲，而这次他只是随他去了。

他们一进到屋子里，Sam就直直地进了他们的房间，关上了门，留着Dean在后面满心忧愁地凝视着他。Dean坐在厨房的椅子上，头枕在手上休息。自从两周前的那一晚以来，这是他第一次渴望喝酒，像一个溺水者渴求着氧气。他渴望它滑下喉咙时的灼烧，它留在他胃里时的热度，还有它传遍他全身最后到头部的麻木感。但最重要的是，他想念它让所有事情暂时都不见了，他如今真的能用得到那样的逃避遗忘。

但是喝酒也意味着失去控制，不论是思想还是行为。他让脑海里那个的小声音噤了声，它告诉他“也许那就是你需要的，不要再这么负责任了，就直接……上吧，屈服吧，这就是你们都想要的，对吗？那不会伤害任何人，只不过是一个吻，能有什么所谓？来吧，Dean，你知道你想这样的。”

“你还好吗？”

Dean僵住了，他的脸发热，他知道自己虽然没哭但眼周也还是泛着红，所以他一直低着头，用手掌捂着脸。“很好。”

“你看起来不太好。”

Sam一只手放在了他的额头上，但是Dean挣脱了。“我就是有点头疼，仅此而已。”

他听见Sam起身离开，然后是水倒进玻璃杯的声音。水杯和两片止痛药被放在他面前的桌上，他咕哝着说了谢谢，但是却没有动。

“如果你不吃下去的话，药是不会有用的。”

他不情愿地抬起了头，抓起药片塞进了嘴巴里，喝下了一口水把它们咽了下去。他向上瞥了一眼，看到了Sam的眼睛装满了担忧。操。

“我很好，Sam，你没有作业或者什么东西要做吗？”

“今天星期五，”Sam没有理他，而是拿起了杯子。“认真地，Dean，你看起来很可怕，也许你应该躺一躺。”

“我……”他停了一下然后慢慢站起来。“是的，也许你说得对，等你饿了就来叫醒我。”

“好的，Dean？”

“嗯？”

“他什么时候回来？”

Dean犹豫了。“过几天。”

他们都知道那是什么意思。

“他有没有……他有没有说过什么？”他的意思是“他有没有给我留下什么东西？”

Dean吞咽了一下。“伙计，我的头痛死了，我们等以后再说吗？”

“当然，抱歉。”

他拖着步伐走回了房间，然后躺下来闭上了眼睛。过了一会儿翻了个面，把脸埋进了枕头里。他过了一阵子才意识到枕头闻起来是Sam的味道，他抬起了头，以为是自己躺错了床，但事实是并没有，这也就意味着Sam之前曾躺在他的床上。Dean又垂下了头，深深地吸进了一口气。上帝啊，一切都完蛋了。

他是被Sam摇醒的，外面的天正在变暗，他能听见另一个房间里电视的声音，他慢慢地翻过了身，朝上盯着天花板。Sam坐在床边，小心翼翼地看着他。

“头感觉怎么样了？”

“好得很。”他呻吟着抹了一把眼睛。“几点了？”

“十点，你跟我说如果我饿了……”

“没事的，Sam。”他慢慢坐了起来，Sam向后移了移，但当Dean抬起头来时他们之间依然只有几英寸远。“你饿了？”

“对，不过，如果你还是不舒服的话我可以做点东西吃……”

Dean做了个痛苦的鬼脸。“老兄，我是认真地，不要。剧烈头痛之外就不要再加上食物中毒了，好吗？”

“哈哈，很好笑。”Sam虚弱地笑了笑然后站了起来，好让Dean能把腿伸过来。“我可以去餐厅买点吃的。”

“这么晚，不可以，你自己不行。”他因为刚睡醒而有些发红的身体在突然地降温里抖了抖，于是他从抽屉了翻找出了一件帽衫然后穿在了身上，然后看见Sam担心地观察着他。“我很好，Sam，别再盯着我了。”

“你脸色不太好看。”

“我总是很好看。”他开玩笑说道，然后在看到Sam脸红之后立马开始后悔。

“是的，你总是。”

“Sam……”

但是Sam也只是转过了身进了厨房。“我们可以煮汤，”他一边在橱柜里翻找着一边说。

“好，当然了。我来煮，你收拾桌子。”

他们喝了味道有些像刷锅水的灰蘑菇汤，因为他们没有牛奶了。Dean保证第二天会去杂货店买东西，Sam点了点头，喝了几勺就放下了。Dean真的不能怪他，他自己也觉得反胃。之后他们转而做了些爆米花，然后坐在电视前喝着最后一罐汽水。Sam依然坐在沙发的另一头，但他却莫名感觉他们之间更近了，当Dean看着他时，Sam给了他一个小小的微笑，Dean也朝他笑了笑。而当他们的手在爆米花碗里撞到一起时，他们也没有立即缩走，而是推开对方的手，好让自己捞到更多爆米花。

Sam睡着了，他长长的腿蜷曲在沙发上，当他最终陷入沉睡时，他的脚缩在了Dean的大腿下面，而Dean也没有把它们移开。

凌晨两点，Dean突然惊醒，发现自己滑到了一边，头靠在Sam的髋上，胳膊裹着他兄弟瘦骨嶙峋的膝盖。他觉得很温暖，很舒服，撑着自己起床和站起来几乎花光了他所有力气。他把Sam摇醒了，然后他们摇摇晃晃地回到了他们的房间，还没能清醒地撑过脱衣服的时间，他们就已经陷进了床里。

Dean醒得早，他躺着看他兄弟睡觉看了很久，然后静悄悄地起了床。他去餐厅买了Sam最爱的咖啡、巧克力松饼和两个甜甜圈。他回来时Sam还在睡，他轻轻地摇醒了他。

“嘿，Sammy，瞌睡虫，生日快乐。”

Sam呻吟着，慢慢地眨着眼睛醒来。他的头发乱成一团，脸颊上还有枕头的印痕，眼角还沾着黄色颗粒。Dean觉得他从来没有这么美丽过。

“几点了？”

“八点。来吧，我给你买了你喜欢的娘娘腔拿铁，还有一顿健康的含糖量满分的早餐。”

Sam微笑着慢慢做起来。“真的？你还给我准备了什么？”

“什么，这对你来说还不够吗？”Dean嘲弄地摇了摇头。“现在的孩子啊，我发誓……”

“哈哈，Dean，认真地，你有准备吗？”

Dean咧嘴笑了笑，从他床下拿出了那本包着礼物纸的书，在递给他之前有点犹豫。“好的，首先？爸爸让我给你这个。”

“真的吗？”Sam的眼睛亮了起来，他拆开了包装纸。“哦好棒！”他开心地翻了几页然后抬头看着Dean。“他以前从来没给过我书，他给我的向来都是武器或者衣服。”

Dean翻了个白眼。“是本拉丁语字典，你这个书呆子，相当于是个武器了。你可以自己编自己的咒语什么的。”

“我猜是吧，”Sam耸耸肩。“但它是不同的。”他举起了书然后猛地吸了口气。“他连闻起来都是新的，”他露出一个笑容然后把它放了下去。“我喜欢。”

Dean笑了。“很好。”他咬着嘴唇然后从后面的口袋里拿出了那个信封，它有点折弯了，因为他一直坐在了上面。“对不起，Sam，东西不是很多，我资金不足。”

Sam只是朝他笑了笑，然后打开了信封，卡片上的图让他大笑，那里面的词让他先是开玩笑地朝Dean咆哮了几声，但是很快他变得无比安静，于是Dean突然记起了他在底部加的那些尴尬的话。糟糕。

“我给你买了一张礼品卡，”他脱口而出，好像Sam并没有已经把它拿在手里了一样。“它在所有星巴克都能用，所以就算我们搬家了你也可以用。”

Sam抬起头，他的眼睛闪着光芒，Dean吞了一口口水，他就知道这个决定是个错误，非常非常愚蠢的错——

Sam的胳膊环绕着他的脖子，把他拉得那么紧，空气都被压跑了。他试着后退，但是Sam不让他走，一秒钟的停顿之后Dean屈服了，他的胳膊也环住了Sam的腰。

“谢谢你，Dean。”

“嘿，只是咖啡而已，伙计。”他嘲弄着，但那些话都被闷声压在了Sam的脖子上，那也正好掩饰了他声音的破碎。

Sam闻起来像是一场暖和的安眠和昨夜的爆米花，Dean最大的愿望就是余生都能闻着这样的气息。他意识到他们的拥抱已经要比适当的拥抱时间要久得太多，但是Sam没有表现出一点要放手的信号，而Dean即便想动也不能动弹。他的嘴唇抵在Sam的脖子上，感受着他急速的心跳；来不及多想，他的嘴唇狠狠压进了那块被喷上了潮湿的皮肤轻轻地吮吸。Sam发出一阵喘息，他转过了头，依偎着Dean的脸颊，好让Dean向后退一些，Sam用自己的唇够上了Dean的嘴唇。

如果要说和上次有什么不同的话，那就是Sam甚至比Dean记忆中的还要甜，这也很可笑，Dean突然想到，因为他们昨晚甚至都没有刷牙。Sam的嘴唇柔软而温暖，而当他的舌头溜出来抵上Dean时，则毫不犹豫地张开了双唇。这感觉理应是很奇怪的，理应充满不对劲，但它却并非如此，它只会让人觉得不可思议地好。

Sam抬起手，让手指埋在Dean的头发里，他的手指很长，足以轻托着Dean的后脑，而那有着难以置信的抚慰效果。Dean的手则在Sam的背后，已经不知怎么地滑进了他的T恤里，他能从指尖感觉到他每一次呼吸时的肋骨扩张。他开始感到轻微的晕眩，当Sam终于向后退时，Dean不得不把头靠在Sam的肩膀上，让自己不至于站不稳。

“你……你还好吗，Dean？”

“是的，是的，Sammy。”他抬起头，给了Sam一个让他安心的微笑。“你真是个吻技惊人的高手，兄弟。”

Sam放松地呼出一口气，他的脸发红，害羞地埋着头。“真的吗？”

“哦，是的。”

“所以……你没有生气？”

Dean做了一个深呼吸然后摇了摇头。“不，我不生气。”他给了Sam一个轻柔的吻然后站起了身。“来吧，快起床了。你的咖啡要凉了。”

“好的。”Sam慢吞吞地离开了床，眼中仍有着不确定。“Dean，我们没问题了吗？”

“是的，Sam，我们很好。”

Dean给了Sam一个微笑然后走了出去，留他的弟弟自己穿好衣服。他的微笑在走出房间的那一刻就消失了。上帝啊，他们距离“好”差了太多，他们糟得要下地狱了，他们永远不可能逃脱得了这惩罚，根本他妈的没门。

但他们还是逃脱了。三年来，他们享受了偷来的亲吻和黑暗里笨拙摸索的手，还有三年里不分时候地点的带着秘密的微笑和偷偷摸摸的时光。那就是Dean人生里最令他感到美好和恐惧的几年。

而当一切戛然而止于六月一个多雨的晚上，Sam乘上了一辆开往加利福尼亚的巴士，从一切开始的那一天起，Dean第一次感到出奇的安心。就像是他的原罪终于受到了惩戒，而这……只是他应受的公正处罚。他在最近的酒吧柜台买了一瓶Jack Daniels威士忌，然后一个人在Impala里喝。当他踉踉跄跄地回到汽车旅馆时，他发现爸爸正坐在餐台旁，自己倒着酒。他们在沉默里彼此注视，然后Dean一言不发地走开，坠进自己的床里。

一周后，他们杀了一只温迪戈雪怪，John洗完澡后出来，看到Dean在桌上准备好了一瓶酒和两个杯子。

第二天早上，他怎么也想不起来，他们两个究竟是谁先哭了出来。

 

Fin


End file.
